


Pick a Movie

by sv962



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Nines discovers movies, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, and tries to enjoy them, but Gavin distracts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sv962/pseuds/sv962
Summary: It's difficult to enjoy a movie when your partner gets clingy.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Pick a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks again for the lovely comments and kudos you all left in my previous stories! They really encourage me to post more stuff! Hope you enjoy this fic! ♥

Since Nines started working in the police department, he had spent as much time as possible in building and improving the relationship with his assigned partner. The mission had proved to be more difficult than his pre-construction software had anticipated, not only due to the RK900’s rudimental social protocols but also because of Detective Reed’s repeated rejections of his attempted interactions.

Connor had frequently explained to his brother that there was little he could do about the hatred the detective nurtured towards the entire android-kind.

But to Nines, failure was never an option.

From the very beginning, he decided to resist and don’t give up, determined to bypass the façade that Gavin put up in his everyday life to keep people away from him and his private life. After months of attempts, he had laboriously managed to achieve the privilege of being let inside the detective’s apartment.

Things gradually changed and somehow they had started seeing each other after their shifts, with one excuse or another: working overtime, closing cases, going over the evidence, investigating an area or following a suspect.

At some point, Gavin's couch became more comfortable than his kitchen table when writing reports or reading dossiers of open cases and when the detective was too tired to even connect the dots - _as he somehow stated_ , they'd just relax on the sofa and watch an old movie.

Nines soon grew attached to their routine.

He hadn’t been created to adapt to human unpredictability like Connor, so he kind of preferred familiar situations since they filled his need for habit, security and tranquility.

There were days when Gavin’s couch, the rough special effects from the 2010 movies so loved by the detective and the warmth of his home were what he craved the most during his work hours. Sometimes, as he compiled his reports, he would recreate a mental space that was as close to Gavin’s living room as possible, maintaining the illusion until someone interrupted him.

“I was thinking... When you come to my place, I always get to choose what to watch. You’re a deviant, aren’t you? For once, you could pick a movie. You know, for a change”.

The previous afternoon, he had been interrupted by Gavin’s message.

Knowing that the detective cared about spending time together without finding some work-related excuses was almost as pleasant as the idea of being able to decide how to spend the evening.

His partner’s choices clung to the old glories of Marvel and DC Cinematic Universe, superhero movies dating back to when he was presumably ten or fifteen years old, films that Gavin always swore he had only seen for the second time with Nines but that he recited by heart line by line, as if he had actually watched them periodically for decades.

Action movies seemed to be one of his favorite genres, immediately followed by mystery, thriller and drama.

After few movie nights, Nines gave up on searching for the online synopsis and on using his software to pre-construct the ending of a movie or what would happen in the next scene. Many movies were awfully predictable, so now that Gavin had shown him all the films he loved, from “I, Robot” to “The Joker”, it was hard for him to find a category that matched his unknown tastes and his partner’s already well-defined tastes.

So complicated, that he dedicated only 5% of his CPU to do his work at his desk, occupying the remaining 95% in choosing something _interesting enough_.

He didn’t exactly know what parameters to set for his research.

He wanted a movie that could completely elude his pre-construction software. But he also wanted something that would bring a part of his everyday life to the screen, that bit of action and investigation that made Nines love his work.

It took him at least an hour to make up his mind, ignoring all the unnecessary stimuli coming from outside, from the chatter of colleagues to the noisy moving of the detective’s chair whenever he got up to get coffee.

When his LED circled blue and the movie purchase had already been placed, he noticed that Gavin had been staring intensely at him for a while.

“It’s been yellow for half an hour. I was starting to worry”, he mumbled, choking the words in his cup and taking a sip of his coffee. “When that thing stays yellow for too long, it means something is wrong. The department has no money to fix you if you crash. And neither do I”.

RK tried to smile, but the corners of his mouth wouldn’t move higher than a smirk: “Forgive me. I was doing some important research. I can assure you that now I’m operating at an optimal level”.

“Research, huh?”

Gavin raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh, but that’s all he said.

He could keep his curiosity at bay until the next day.

***

The next evening, Nines showed up to his door bringing something to consume during the movie, as he usually did. He had left his Cyberlife-issued jacket at home, preferring more comfortable clothes that would put the detective at ease and not constantly remind him of their respective jobs.

When Gavin opened the door, Nines held his breath, fearing that his attire would be inadequate. He wore a black shirt but the collar was way shorter than his usual one.

“Good evening, Gavin”, he said, “I brought chips”.

Gavin smiled at him in a hint of sarcasm, “Don’t get formal on me. Put them on the coffee table”.

The android executed.

He’d been coming to that house for months now, but every time was like the first.

Everything was familiar but also foreign and new. The smell of coffee permeating the walls, the shiny windows overlooking the street below, the carpet in the middle of the living room and the sofa cushions stacked above an armchair to make room for him.

He saw an empty bowl on the low table and placed the packet of chips next to it.

So, all set, he sat on the sofa, eagerly waiting for Gavin.

“You know, Nines”, said the detective, scratching the scar on his nose after a silence of mutual embarrassment, “This is the first time I’ve seen your neck...”.

He vaguely gestured with his hand, suddenly touching his nape, cheeks slightly blushing.

“My neck?”

“Yeah, I mean– It’s always covered by that phcking neck brace you're always wearing”

RK pressed his lips together, trying to understand the feeling behind that observation. Every time Gavin used the nickname he had given him, his system registred a rhythmic abnormality in the beat of the thirium pump. His heart lost a beat for every compliment coming from the human, even more so when his analysis also picked up reactions of sexual arousal.

“It wasn’t an insult”, the detective reassured him when he noticed his silence and sat next to him until his thigh was pressed against the android’s, “Oh. Hey, you’ve got moles too!”.

“Of course I do”, RK smiled imperceptibly, crossing his fingers and settling into a comfortable position to accommodate Gavin’s head on his shoulder.

Gavin had brought a fleece blanket for them, insisting on laying it over the android’s knees even though he couldn’t feel the cold. Although at work the detective appeared eccentric, irritating and always pissed off, inside the walls of his house he had his own way of showing concern, through silent glances of embarrassment or fleeting touches of hands.

“So”, he grabbed a handful of chips, “What did you choose in the end?”.

“The Naked Gun”, said the android, “1988, David Zucker”.

“Didn’t expect you to pick a comedy”.

“It picked my interest”, he answered placidly, “I thought that since that movie is so outdated, it might fit within your knowledge, have a sense of humor appropriate to your cultural and experiential background, and bring a smile to your face. I’ve never watched that movie but it seemed interesting and...”.

He left the sentence hanging and suddenly Gavin understood.

“Hey, no need to make a fuss out of it. You want to laugh. There’s nothing wrong with it”, the comforting tone of his answer put the android at ease, preventing him from adding anything else, “Well, some scenes are so absurd that you won’t be able to predict the outcome even with your super-brain”.

Gavin felt satisfied with himself when he realized he had managed to make the android smirk.

“Let’s watch this classic. You’ll finally find out how investigations worked before you _phcking_ _androids_ invaded police departments”.

“You’re glad this fucking android became your partner”.

“Look, after seeing you and your brothers lick all kind of stuff from the floor, I can finally die in peace”.

Nines grinned and carefully put his hand on the detective’s shoulder.

Gavin was relaxing against his chest: he had gotten that habit from that time he had accidentally fallen asleep on him in the midst of watching “ _Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 4_ ”.

RK had been forced to lower down the attention paid to the movie in order to process the all-new feeling of the detective’s fuzzy short hair against his skin. From there, he had begun to ponder the idea of changing clothes when visiting the detective, so that he could better... perceive him.

That soon became a habit and Gavin often pretended to fall asleep in order to lie down in that position, yearning for the android’s closeness.

Nines squeezed his hand around his shoulder, pushing himself a little more against his body, hoping Gavin wouldn’t notice. The movie had just started, they were still at the opening credits but his mind was entirely somewhere else now that he could feel Gavin’s warmth, his body temperature, his vital signs, his heartbeat and exhaled breaths, his snuggling close to his frame despite he couldn’t provide him softness nor body heat.

He remained silent, trying in every way to enjoy the movie.

The jokes and the scenes seemed absurd and he could barely hold back from calculating how low was the chance that the pen Frank was playing within Mr. Ludwig’s office would perfectly fall into the aquarium.

It defied all his statistics.

The mere fact that something so remote in the realm of possibility had happened, however, snatched from him something vaguely resembling laughter – _if that was what could be called it, the fleeting jolt of his chest, the air coming out of his nostrils, and the hinted grin he made when he saw such gags_.

He realized that what amused him weren’t the jokes – _he found difficult understanding most of them_ , but the gags themselves, the funny outcomes, the repeated distractions of the protagonist, the trouble he was getting into and of which he was unaware time after time.

His LED was so blue when he tried to laugh that it even lit up a portion of the room.

Gavin affectionately squeezed his fingers and snuggled closer.

RK barely nodded, cheeks deeply blue, pleased that his partner had not only allowed him to hug him but had even noticed his reactions. He held his hand a little more, but he squeezed it in return when the two protagonists – _Jane and Frank_ , exchanged a sweet kiss.

“Heh. Romance is always a _must_ ”, Gavin laughed it off, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment, probably self-conscious of their current situation: Nines holding his hand and hugging him and he, _the asshole detective of the DPD_ , now cuddling with the android he used to hate, under a fleece blanket while watching a movie like an old married couple.

Realization must have dawned on Nines too because he stiffened and didn’t change the parameter that regulated the pressure on his partner’s hand, so the detective couldn’t realize how agitated he actually became.

They had undoubtedly watched other movies with romantic scenes, but that night something was definitely different. His neck was all bare, Gavin’s hair tickled his skin and their thighs had been touching for half an hour. Their bodies were so close they could have been glued, they were holding hands and Gavin had been unusually quiet while resting his head on the android’s chest. He wasn’t even disturbed by the noise RK's cooling vents made or by the beating of his thirium pump.

Nines heavily exhaled and slowly slid his hand along his partner’s shoulder, until it reached his neck and then his jaw, silently testing the waters. He laid it on his beard for a while, with feather-touch, indulging in the feeling and when he realized that Gavin hadn’t rejected him, he hesitantly licked the tip of the detective's chin, exhaling a shaky and unneeded breath and almost trembling, tasting with his lips the molecules that had been trapped in the hairs of the beard – _the salt of the chips, the aftertaste of coffee, saliva and sweat_.

The skin under the beard was soft, but being able to analyze so much was an overwhelming feeling.

“Thank you, Gavin”, he whispered, his face sadly impassive but his voice trembles and static, more robotic than usual, glitching as if the agitation had prevented him from the correct vocal modulation. The crimson LED, however, spoke more than his embarrassed silence.

“Nines”, Gavin shook his head, with one hand in his hair to cover his furiously blushing, “I don’t know what fits your concept of romance, but generally, kissing comes first and then you move on to use... your tongue. Or something like that”.

RK bowed his head.

Even in the darkness of the living room lit by a faint red light, one could detect the blue of his cheeks.

“I-I don’t know how to kiss. I would have done it, but I was afraid of making a mistake. The chance that you would have rejected me was 45% and even if I did, I wasn’t sure I could provide a performance sufficiently adequate for your standards–”.

Without hesitation, Gavin grabbed his jaw and planted his lips on the android’s, digging into his mouth with a certain urgency, breathing heavily and killing a gasp as he felt Nines answering shyly, emulating his movements.

Gavin took a sigh and looked at him dreamily.

“There..”., he hissed in a thrill of excitement, with dreamy, shiny eyes, “That’s how you kiss, Nines”.

The android hesitated, LED yellow for few seconds before turning blue: “I... I think I don’t quite understand how it works”.

“Cyberlife’s finest doesn’t understand something so simple?”

Nines hugged him vigorously and buried his face in the detective’s neck.

“It seems so. I’m going to need a lot of practice”.

Gavin burst out laughing, reciprocating the hug and holding onto his shoulders: “You smartass”.

“I don’t suppose my butt component is sentient enough to be called _smart_ ”, he replied, smirking smugly.

“Oh, get lost. You’re such an idiot”.

“If I, an android equipped with a brain capable of performing billions of operations per second, am an idiot, what does that make _you_ , Detective Reed?”

“A genius”, Gavin replied without missing a beat, immediately shutting him up with a kiss, “I mean, only an idiot wouldn’t love a smartass like you!”.


End file.
